Talk:Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future
Name of episode Alex wrote "Dipper & Mabel Vs The Future" in his twitter, but I say keep the zap2it.com name, "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" for now until confirmation.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 01:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Support to keep as 'Dipper and Mabel vs the Future'. Alex may have just used the ampersand because it's shorter (even though the tweet wasn't long, shorthand is always useful in tweets). Let's not get too crazy about the title, or anything about the episode, until we have more information. --Peacexfreedom (talk) 02:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) This is the most official title we have, as of yet. Even though vs. being Vs and the ampersand being there looks weird, we always go by the official titles, like A Tale of Two Stans, we had it A Tale Of Two Stans because Alex's tweet capitalized the Of Yes. "As of yet." Exactly. Which is why we should change it. I think three votes is enough to go ahead and rename it. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 11:46, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Second rename vote Rename the page to "Dipper and Mabel vs The Future" Alex updated his Tweeter with the, easier to find in the search bar and same title as zap2it.com. The ampersand was just mistake and who would write "vs." in capital letters? I wouldn't say that the ampersand was a mistake, but just a more offhand way. Either way I agree. Lcclamerica (talk) 06:37, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Alex already did it once and odds are he'll state the episode name again with another alternate spelling. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 00:03, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Seems to make sense I mean I guess we could wait. --Topdarlingwh (talk) 00:08, September 23, 2015 (UTC) It seems that this the correct title now that Alex updated with the pic. Gardevoirsenpai (talk) 20:19, September 23, 2015 (UTC) This shouldn't even have to be voted on. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 19:30, September 25, 2015 (UTC) The correct abbrieviation of "versus" should be "vs.," so I agree that the page name should be changed. Another thing: in regular terms, "the" should not be capitalized in a title unless it starts the title. This may suggest that "The Future" is a proper term used together and is more important. Lcclamerica (talk) 23:28, September 25, 2015 (UTC) "The Future" and "vs" stay for it is how the title is written in the tweet, util the actual correct title is confirmed anyway.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 23:33, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I agree that since it is the latest title given (I had initially commented that the ampersand was probably just used as a shorthand). But I will ask that this debate ends. The episode is a few weeks away and there is little to no information on it yet. This is such a minor thing to debate. We will have our answer soon.--Peacexfreedom (talk) 16:16, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Third rename vote Since we now have an updated name from the Disney/ABC press site. - PokémonGamer 23:06, September 30, 2015 (UTC) In that case you don't even need to put it up as a candidate for renaming. If it's confirmed then rename and cite it. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 23:28, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't Mabel's scrapbook appear first in Dipper Vs. Manliness Just kinda had to point that out. Can someone change it, because I'm pretty positive it first appeared in 'Dipper Vs. Manliness'. ----Lapis_Lazuli_Crystal_Gem The one in "Dipper vs. Manliness" says, "Summer memories." The one in the shorts says, "Mabel's Scrapbook." Watch it again I suppose.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 02:35, October 1, 2015 (UTC) The one in this episode actually is titled "Summer Memories" though. As seen here:http://imgur.com/VbwGDbn It's from a very short, faded clip that passes through the teaser, I could probably find a better fixed up version of it though. So in other words... I guess the book in this episode ''isn't ''Mabel's Scrapbook Valkryie247 (talk) 04:18, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Ah I see now I got my episodes confused. Will be fixed--Topdarlingwh (talk) 04:31, October 1, 2015 (UTC)